


ii

by shirotani



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Confinement, Eye Gouging, Gore, Graphic Violence, M/M, PWP, Possessiveness, but also necessary, heavy non con, ho ho ho ho ho, idk i wrote this past my bedtime, inappropriate use of kagune, kanekicest, mentions of tsukiyama shuu only bc rory is a thirsty fanboy, needy kaneki, praising, really quickly done pwp, what tags do i add in this for real, yandere????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirotani/pseuds/shirotani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are mine, for the rest of your life.<br/>You are mine, for the rest of my life.<br/>You are mine, until the end of our days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ii

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I'm back with sloppy, non-edited pwp for my own devices.  
> This time, it's KanekiCest though haha.  
> Basically in this, KuroNeki is abducted and chained to a wall in ShiroNeki's basement.  
> What isn't included is that he was heavily conditioned, and in there for probably around a month.  
> ShiroNeki in this goes by Niku (Flesh, haha), and I wanted it to be that they are essentially different people but moreso KuroNeki's "ghoul half".  
> ShiroNeki gets a little carried away with his obsession for Kaneki in this, and mentions of so obviously masochistic Tsukiyama, lmao.  
> Goodnight.

There was no such thing as day and night for Kaneki anymore.

No sunrise or sunset.

No sense of time other than when the blindfold came off, and went back on again.

No way to tell what was up and what was down when anything below his stomach was numb from a now constant position of sitting for…. he couldn’t remember how long it had been now.

When had he been chained to a wall by harsh cuffs rather than waking up in his bed with his cheap flannel sheets and overly flat pillow?

When had the smell of blood replaced the warmth of hot coffee and wooden floors?

He had counted, the first few weeks, thinking that eventually someone would find him, because no way would this end up in a tragedy of just another ghoul…….

No.

No that’s not what he was.

That’s not what he would ever be, or ever want.

He wasn’t a ghoul.

He was Kaneki…. Kaneki Rize?

No!

No that’s _not_  his name.

That’s not his name.

Not his name!

Kaneki  _Ken._

A simple name that fit him more than he’d like to admit on good days.

But it was _his_  name, and he’d hold onto that until he could remember colors other than red, white, and black.

 

\-----------

  
  
  


Some days, he admired the stubborn will in Kaneki Ken, but today, not so much.

He held Kaneki’s jaw shut when he threatened to spit the hunk of flesh back out, blood splurging out the corners of his mouth with each choking protest.

“I know you’re hungry, Ken.” I made sure of it. “Just swallow it.” He urged, though his voice was clearly unamused. When Kaneki shook his head from side to side, he almost revelled in how fragile the bones of his jaw felt under his fingers, knowing that if he flexed them just hard enough he could hear the sweet crack of it, feel the give when his teeth would shatter in his mouth.

He pushed that thought out when another whimper came, followed by a startling amount of tears.

He sighed, not letting go of his jaw when he shuffled to sit behind Kaneki, holding his small frame in place against his chest. How delicate Kaneki Ken was with his showing ribs, thin arms, and pale thighs. He snorted.

“Ah, hey. Listen….” He snapped when Kaneki tried to scrabble away from him with a rattle of his chains and a kicking of his feet.

He brushed his lips over Kaneki’s neck, effectively stilling and shutting him up with a heavy tremor. Kaneki didn’t try to pretend his assailant was human, not when he could practically smell the way he ground flesh and muscle between his teeth in front of him all those times. He knew better than to try to fool himself that the thick pressure wrapped around his thighs and waist were restrains and not thick tendrils of kagune.

“It tastes good, doesn’t it?” He whispered into Kaneki’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there before moving to his ear. “Your body wants it Kaneki, you need it.” His voice was so close it practically ran its hands down each vertebrae of Kaneki’s spine. Don’t lie to me. It hissed.

Kaneki could feel the mass in his mouth tease the back of his throat, threatening to swallow it before he gagged on it.

It would be so simple though, he could feel the hunger gnawing at his stomach in painful burns and growls, it was so close. It’d feel hot going down Kaneki’s throat, carving a path of heady satisfaction into his stomach and reassuring what little sanity he had left.

He felt his throat give, just slightly, before he choked, jerking his head away from lips still pressed to his ear.

That’s not what Kaneki was, what he would be, and what he would ever want.

Kaneki Ken was _human._

“Stubborn.” His voice at his ear again, forcing Kaneki’s head back, the very tip of his kagune stroking up and down the length of his throat and his fingers slipping through messy chunks of flesh and Kaneki’s teeth as he fingered the back of his throat.

Kaneki lurched forward, trying to swallow for air but choking on the meat in his mouth, head still tipped up as he felt the sludge of it finally make its way down his throat in a burning throb.

“There, swallow it… good boy.” He said into sweaty strands of black hair, kissing what his lips touched and rubbing soothing circles into Kaneki’s stomach, his kagune tightening around Kaneki with the harsh keen of his cries and stuttered gasps.

He let go of Kaneki’s jaw, the kagune around his waist holding him from falling as he slumped forward and took in long, raspy gasps of air, thick strands of blood and saliva curving over his chin and spattering on the floor.

Kaneki Ken was beautiful. From the moment he first met his stuttering mess of apologies and polite smiles, he wanted all of him.

He would take smiles and nervous laughs at first, watching him from a distance, but it wasn’t enough when Tsukiyama came into the picture.

When that filthy idiot practically fondled Kaneki through his clothes, inhaling his scent like a starved dog and slipping his fingertips over his Kaneki’s shoulder, whispering pretty goodbyes and promises of more to come.

That possessiveness buried itself deep into his core, burning through his fingertips and into Tsukiyama’s bloody eye sockets when he shoved his thumbs in and growled into that greasy rat’s hair: “He’s mine.”

And he could continue to accept watching Kaneki from a distance with the threat of Tsukiyama gone, but eventually, the brain catches up to the heart’s desire… and the body’s.

He introduced himself as Niku, a little outlandish, but his real name wasn’t important, and Kaneki didn’t seem too bothered by it.

He’d have been fine with the polite smiles directed at him from then on, and how Kaneki took time to make Niku his coffee specifically…. but his desire was stronger.

Strong enough to easily knock Kaneki over the head on his route home.

Strong enough to strip him bare and chain him to an unforgiving cement wall in his basement.

Strong enough to rob him of his senses, his pride, and practically his identity.

Kaneki Ken was a dangerous fodder to his desire, and now, Kaneki Ken belonged solely to him, and him alone.

_For the rest of your life._

 

Niku was never really prepared for the intense throbbing in his groin that came with Kaneki bent forward as far as he could go, mouth dripping with blood and drool, and back perfectly arched and glazed with a sheen of sweat.

He was never really delicate with how he handled that sudden spike of heat either, not with the way his kagune constricted around Kaneki’s thighs, using them as leverage to yank his pretty little body to face him.

Niku spread Kaneki open, eyes raking over the point of his nipples and the curve of his waist, his stomach which heaved in desperate breath, down to his cock which laid flaccid against his abdomen.

He raised an eyebrow when he found that wasn’t the case this time though, his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach, hips shaking with the way his thighs were spread. He knew Kaneki was shy about this, his voice coming in high little quips of ‘no’ and ‘don’t look’.

Cute, he thought.

Niku slid up the length of Kaneki’s body, the black of his clothes clashing harshly with Kaneki’s skin, like ash on snow. Perfect, really.

He pushed against Kaneki’s cheek with his nose, nuzzling into it slightly and regretting the choked little ‘no’ that came out of Kaneki’s mouth, and moved to place a quick kiss over his lips.

Niku was never really too long with kissing, afraid he might taste the tears that he didn’t want, and the blood of someone foreign on Kaneki’s tongue.

He moved his kisses further down, slotting them to Kaneki’s trapeziums, sliding down to the bone of his shoulder, dragging his teeth against it and shivering at the musky taste of his skin. Kaneki’s blood was sweet, but his flesh was almost creamy, if he had to describe it. Like velvet against his tongue, and so easily broken with his teeth.

He could feel the strain of veins protruding from the skin around his eyes, pulsing with desire, hunger, need.

_All of it for Kaneki._

He scraped his teeth down over Kaneki’s pectoral, following the shivers with his tongue before circling his nipple with his lips, sucking softly, and swirling his tongue against it.

Kaneki tensed, back twitching and thighs urging to close against the kagune’s restraints, his hands still held above him, but Niku could feel the way he scratched against them, and felt driven by them more.

It was never supposed to be like this.

Cursing himself, he sunk his teeth into the flesh around Kaneki’s nipple, effectively cutting off the quiet sighs and sobs and replacing it with a choked, quiet scream.

This was easier.

_Make him hate you._

_Make him want you._

_Make him **yours.**_

Niku pressed harder with his teeth, digging his canines further into the muscle and letting go with a wet sound, blood thick in the taste of his mouth like something sweet, nostalgic almost.

_Kaneki Ken was his._

_For the rest of his life._   
He bit his way down the rest of Kaneki’s body, spreading his thighs further and holding him to the floor when he thrashed harder, pleading with him to stop. Niku pulled away with that, but only to wrap his hand firmly around Kaneki’s now flaccid cock, smearing his thumb over the head and teasing the slit to coax it back to life.

He hooked one of Kaneki’s legs over his shoulders with the help of his kagune, holding it to keep Kaneki from kicking him as he ran his lips over the junction of his knee, kissing gently and sucking a soft bruise into the flesh there. He laved his tongue over the mark over and over again, each time gaining an obviously constrained gasp louder than the last.

Kaneki’s hands gripped at Niku’s kagune now, the hardened cells pulsing with such foreign and soft stimulation that it left an idea in his head.

He stroked firmly over Kaneki’s hardening cock once, slow, deliberate enough to make his lips part in a stutter of a gasp.

“Ken, keep your mouth open.” Niku ordered, and almost purred in the sight of Kaneki’s quick swallow followed by his mouth shakily opening once more.

He hadn’t expected him to be so compliant, so it came as even more of a surprise with the almost delicate moan that came from his throat at the first tentative slip of Niku’s kagune against Kaneki’s tongue.

It created a chain reaction of shivers through both their bodies, but a thick fog left to cloud Niku’s mind as he slipped his kagune deeper inside Kaneki’s mouth, not wanting to press too hard in fear of breaking his jaw and thus breaking this suddenly submissive Kaneki.

He slipped it out, back in, out, in, out, again and again, twining it against Kaneki’s tongue, rubbing it slowly over his palette and flicking against his lips. It was almost like burying it deep in someone’s intestines, but much slicker. Instead of caving in through muscle, organs, and bones, it was like being wrapped delicately in something responsive, the ghost of breath puffing against it in needy pants.

Oh.

Kaneki was being _needy._

Niku’s brain clicked back into reality, his eyebrow raising when Kaneki let out another quiet but desperate little noise, Niku’s hand still wrapped firmly around Kaneki’s cock, thumb occasionally rubbing the fringe of the head. Ah, he knew what these noises were for now, and smirked at the realization.

He gave another slow pump to Kaneki’s cock, his chest constricting when Kaneki’s entire body shuddered violently, a long, broken moan coming from the bottom of his throat and vibrating around the kagune tendril in his mouth.

Niku almost smirked.

“Ken…. Ken, do you like this?” He asked quietly, leaning forward and tracing his lips over the still raw bite on his chest. Kaneki froze, teeth grazing Niku’s kagune on accident, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. Niku pressed his lips against the bite further, sucking blood from under the flesh lightly, the teeth around his kagune clenching harder, but still not unwelcomed.

When he didn’t receive an answer, he pulled back, looking at his eyes still covered by the blindfold. He cocked his head to the left just a bit, stilling his hand and his kagune, to much of Kaneki’s apparent disappointment.

“You don’t? I’ll stop the-” He was cut short by a high whine, almost bordering on a wail, and this time, Niku did smirk.

“No…? You want me to continue, Ken?” He asked again, his voice lowering just slightly, the tip of his kagune smearing drool over Kaneki’s plump lower lip, his mouth parted in heavier pants.

He saw the bob of Kaneki’s adam apple, heard the thick swallow, followed by a short gasp before Kaneki’s cheeks flushed darker, and his legs wrapped tightly by the grip of his other kagune tendrils relaxed suddenly. Not entirely, but enough to show his answer.

Niku swallowed.

As much as he wanted to hear the words come out of Kaneki’s mouth, he would take this just as equally. Even though he knew this acceptance only came with the conditioning of arousal, the sudden satisfaction of a hunger long stretched out, and above all else, fear.

“....Good boy.” Niku praised, and stroked his hand through Kaneki’s sweaty hair before smoothing his fingertips over the bites littering his waist and hips. Niku turned his head, sucking at the meat of Kaneki’s thigh, fingertips pressing into a particularly sensitive bite on Kaneki’s hips and stroking him firmly with the hand around his now oozing cock.

Kaneki broke away from the tendril still obsessed with his mouth with a high moan, head thrown and back arching against the floor.

The hands restrained above him scratched and palmed absently at the kagune, his arms twitching to move to grab something for better purpose, and Niku despite the last time of getting choked suddenly; hesitantly unwrapped the tendrils from his wrists. There were angry welts left in its wake, color returning to Kaneki’s fingertips as the boy underneath him gasped in surprise.

Niku knew better than to still his hand in case Kaneki did get any ideas, and even quicked his pace, slicking the pad of his thumb over the beads of precum that welled from the tip, feeling the weight of his dick twitch in his hand appreciatively.

Kaneki was almost boneless for a moment, before Niku gave an unconscious grind of his hips against Kaneki’s, and before he knew it, Kaneki’s hands were scrabbling at Niku’s arms. Out of habit once or twice, Kaneki’s hands had gone to Niku’s wrists to try and stop him, but had eventually found their way back up to his shoulders, digging his nails in harder with each hesitant thrust of Niku’s hips and slow drag of his palm around his cock.

He only froze once again when Niku pressed his fingers into Kaneki’s ass to grab the plug nestled firmly in there from this morning.

“Ah- Haahhnnn…!!”

There it was, the sudden flare of Niku’s desire at the sound of Kaneki’s unhibited moan ringing against the walls and his ears. His head bowed out of reflex, entire body shivering in want and the veins around his eyes pulsing in time with the twitches of his kagune which swelled with the rush of blood.

The toy slipped from Kaneki easily, a wet pop following it. Niku threw it off to the side, sitting back a bit to affirm the stretch of Kaneki’s hole, twitching and a little drier than this morning, but still pink and almost raw around the edges.

He licked his lips, practically tasting the scent of Kaneki’s sweat and breath mingling in the air around him. Since when had he become so aroused by a person’s breathing?

_No, it’s Ken’s breath._

_Ken’s sweat._

_Ken’s blood._

His hands twitched from where they were on Kaneki’s body, noticing the way he had started to cant his hips into Niku’s hands now that he was slowed by his distraction. He released his dick, that heady sensation pulsing in his head again when it slapped against Kaneki’s stomach, a full body twitch following it.

“N-....Nnnn…..Ni...ku….”

_Oh._

Niku lunged forward, teeth sinking into Kaneki’s neck and sucking hard, the almost intoxicating thickness of iron flavor flooding his mouth and smearing across his jaw. Kaneki’s hands flew to his hair, gripping hard and whimpering through unsteady gasps, hips still rocking against Niku’s clothed erection.

Niku had it pressed firmly up against Kaneki’s ass, practically lurching them forward with his eagerness as he dragged the covered shape of it over his perineum, balls, and then Kaneki’s cock, quietly groaning when Kaneki’s arms wrapped around his shoulders to dig his nails aggressively into his shoulder blades.

He pulled back when he felt that he had more than enough of Kaneki’s blood in his stomach and sitting in his mouth, he sucked it through his teeth once, letting it wash over his palette as an affirmation of the disturbingly nostalgic taste of it. The taste Tsukiyama had described more than once in… vivid detail. And Niku prided it in himself that Tsukiyama was wrong, the smell was sweet, but the flavor held nothing aside from raw emotion.

He slid the waistband of his pants down while he adjusted Kaneki’s hips up. He let out a long exhale at the cold air suddenly hitting his own cock, flushed dark with arousal, looking almost predatorial against Kaneki’s pink rim. He slid it against Kaneki’s ass for the sweet whine that slipped past his lips, and the eager press back against Niku’s dick.

Eager, he thought.

He drug his cock back down over Kaneki’s sac, pressing firmly against the spot beneath it and following down to his hole at the surprised jerk his hips gave.

He stilled, lined up, holding Kaneki’s hips firmly in place with his own hands. Kaneki let his hands rest around his mouth, ready to secure the voice that was so wrong in his ears, but mostly so he didn’t get carried away, afraid to touch Niku more than necessary.

That thought paused him.

_Who am I right now?_

 

Niku shattered that, mouth opening and thick blood settling over the palm of his hand before slicking it over his dick with a frustrated huff. He was almost grateful Kaneki couldn’t see what he was doing, knowing he’d probably lose this moment entirely if he knew that he was using blood as lube. Which is what he did often, but he wouldn’t disclose that to Kaneki.

“Ken, breathe in.” Niku ordered, his voice a little huskier than he expected, but Kaneki did as he was told, breathing in and exhaling slowly with a short keen when Niku pressed himself past the first ring of muscle inside of Kaneki.

He shuddered, he was so hot. Always so hot, almost burning him with the heat and pressure of his body, but it almost felt messy today. A mess of wet insides and twitching muscle at every inch deeper into him. Niku pressed the last of him forward, letting out an unsteady breath at the sight of his hips pressed securely against the swell of Kaneki’s ass.

He moved back, slamming forward when he noticed Kaneki’s hands over his mouth. As planned, his fingers clawed suddenly at his own face, a moan erupting from his throat and tears soaking through the blindfold as Niku ground inside of him.

When he moved to cover his mouth again, Niku’s kagune was there to pin them to the ground again, the ones around his thighs constricting painfully and convulsing almost wildly around him. Kaneki hissed, drool slipping past the side of his mouth again, sobs and moans blending into unintelligible noises at this point as Niku set a demanding pace.

_Harder._

_More._

_Faster._

_Mine._

_Mine._

**_Mine._ **

Niku surged forward again, one hand wrapping around Kaneki’s cock and pumping violently as he bit savagely into the bone of Kaneki’s shoulder. He couldn’t hear the scream over the sound of his own possessiveness shadowing his brain as he marked Kaneki for his. He slammed his cock deep into Kaneki, growling and ripping muscle tissue from bone with a shake of his head.

They were moving forward against the floor with every move of Niku before his kagune lodged into the cement with a loud crack, anchoring him to move better as well.

He slid his hands up Kaneki’s thighs, digging his nails in and feeling the first layers of skin gather under his nails, waiting for the hisses of pain from the boy underneath him, and revelling when they were met with high keens and choked whimpers.

He lifted from Kaneki’s shoulder, licking his lips at the gore left behind, blood pooling on the floor beneath them. He studied Kaneki’s body, watching for a moment as the thickness of his erection disappeared inside Kaneki’s body, blood frothing on the outer rim, the smell of it making his head swirl with another rush of arousal through his body.

His eyes shot up when he heard Kaneki gasp, not out of pleasure, but pure surprise, and was met with his body freezing in place, his breath hitching, and his kagune alert at the sight of Kaneki’s inflamed eyes locked on his own.

Time didn’t stop, but it seemed to blur his vision and make his head swim with emotions he wasn’t familiar with. Unwanted emotions.

_He could see Niku._

_Niku could see his tears._

_Niku could see him._

_He was looking at Niku._

_Stop._

_Stop._

_Stop looking at me._

_Stop looking at me._

__  
  
  


His eyes narrowed, teeth bared for a moment before fisting Kaneki’s hair, slamming his head against the ground with a sick crunch and a wheeze before resuming his violent pace from earlier.

He pounded mercilessly into Kaneki, the unfamiliar dark haze creeping from behind him beginning to wrap around his body and threaten to envelop him entirely.

He let out a snarl so unlike him, listening to Kaneki’s skull piece itself back together, blood trickling out of his nose and ears that mixed with his tears.

Niku bowed his head, closed his eyes, and grit his teeth, stroking Kaneki’s cock painfully back to life and to much of his dismay, hear the boy gasp out his ‘no’ and ‘stop’ again over and over and overandoverandoverandover.

_Stop it._

_Stop it!_

_Be quiet!_

_You’re mine!_

 

He didn’t feel it much this time, instead watching his pink tinted cum ooze out around Kaneki’s rim, still unconciously stroking his flaccid cock, eyes trained almost lifelessly on the motion of his hand.

He didn’t feel the wet sting of his own eyes, or the deep frown pulling at his lips when he pulled his hand away and his body out of what suddenly seemed too cold.

He sat there, for only moments while his kagune unfurled back into his lower back. His chin felt dry and cracked with Kaneki’s old blood, ignoring the flakiness of it as he leaned his head against Kaneki’s, eyes closed, thumb absently stroking his cheek.

_I’m sorry._

Was what was in his head.

“I’ll be right back.” Is what came out of his mouth.

Those words seemed to hit Kaneki like a sheet of ice, his eyes screwed shut and his face paling the more cum that trickled out from him.

 

He kissed the top of his head.

 

_You’re mine._

_  
Until the end of your days.  _


End file.
